Akito Tenkawa
is one of the protagonists of the Martian Successor Nadesico television series and the titular character of Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness. Personality & Character Akito wants to live a normal life. Skills & Abilities Akito is a Class-A Boson Jumper. Akito is a trained fry cook however, his trauma often interferes with this and he freezes up. Because he also possesses implants like a lot of Martians, people mistake him for a deserting soldier. History Akito was born on Mars as the child of two researchers. He grew up together with Yurika Misumaru and he enjoyed watching the anime Gekiganger III. His parents were killed in an explosion (which is later revealed to have been caused by their employer, Nergal Heavy Industries). He is also one of the sole survivors of the initial Jovian invasion of Mars when he inadvertently boson jumped to the Earth during the invasion. Akito was relieved of his duties as a cook by his boss, Saizou, due to a suffering of panic attacks when the Jovians attack Earth and he later stumbled upon his childhood friend, Yurika Misumaru, although he does not remember her, who was on the way to Nergal owned ND-001 Nadesico to serve as its captain. He follows because he remembers who Yurika was and thinks she might know what happened to his parents. After escaping from the UEAF, the Earth's defense force, the Nadesico went to Mars to investigate Nergal facilities. Akito juggles his responsibilities in the kitchen with those of being a combat pilot, while developing a romantic relationship with the ship's communications officer, Megumi Reinard. Once the ship returns to Earth, Akito struggles with his conflicting feelings for Megumi and Yurika. It was discovered that Akito, Yurika, and Inez Fressange, the Nadesico's science and medical officer, have the ability to control boson jumping, which allows instantaneous travel through space-time. As natives of Mars, they have had their DNA re-engineered by microscopic nanites that are used to make the planet hospitable. Thus, only "Martians" and their descendants can control the process. After the war, Akito and Yurika became a couple, and the two started living together, along with Ruri Hoshino. Akito officially became a cook and opened up his own restaurant, with Yurika and Ruri helping out, and living a "happy-comfy-life". Later, he proposed to Yurika and she accepted. However, her father Admiral Koichiro Misumaru refused to accept it because he is worried that Akito might not be able to provide for his daughter in the future. The argument was ended with a ramen contest. If Akito could make a ramen that Mr. Misumaru thinks is delicious, he would accept their marriage. Akito made plain, ordinary ramen and won. Earth and Jupiter form a united government, the United Confederation. Shortly after their marriage, Akito and Yurika, supposedly die in a shuttle accident on their way to their honeymoon on Mars. In reality they are kidnapped by a group known as the Martian Successors and taken to one of their bases in an attempt to study and control all the Class-A Jumpers. During their captivity, Akito is experimented upon, which not only results in the loss of his humanity, but his senses, such as taste. Ruri is taken in by Minato and Inez Fressange fakes her own death when the abduction of Class A Jumpers becomes apparent. Akito was rescued along with Lapis Lazuli in an operation mounted by Nergal, but Yurika could not be rescued in time. Akito at first refuses to work with Nergal again, but both sides came to a compromise. Nergal will provide Akito with intelligence on the Martian Successors, including their bases, and in exchange, he will attack and steal information from them with hopes that this will lead to the location of Yurika. To become stronger, Akito asks Gen-Ichiro Tsukuomi to train him as a warrior and pilot. After his training, Nagare Akatsuki presents Akito with Nergal's newest prototype Aestivalis, the Black Sarena. It is the Super Aestivalis that was created as part of the One-Man, One-Ship Project, a next generation Aestivalis using the combination of Earth and Jovian technology. It has its own internal power source as well as the ability to Boson Jump across the at will. Nergal also gives Akito the corvette Eucharis along with its operator, Lapis Lazuli. Seeing Ruri in Lapis, Akito takes her in as his partner. While the experiments conducted upon Lapis destroyed her ability to feel emotions, they ended up joining Akito and Lapis, as each will supplement the other's missing senses. With this, Akito and Lapis conduct lightning raids and attack and destroy base after base used by the Martian Successors. Due to the Eucharis' and Black Sarena's abilities to Boson Jump anywhere in the Solar System, rumors begin to spread of a "Black Ghost". Admiral Misumaru later gives Ruri command of the Nadesico-B. Akito would later discover the location where Yurika is being held, but he is unable to rescue her in time. It is during this time that Akito finally encounters his old friends again on the Nadesico, whom were shocked to discover that he was still alive. Akito would later meet Ruri again at his and Yurika's "graves", but rejects Ruri's attempts to talk to him and become a part of her life again, as he shows her the results of the experiments conducted upon him, and believes that the Akito that she once knew is dead. Akito left giving her his secret ramen recipe, because he can never again cook it for her. Later, Akito helps in the final destruction of the Martian Successors, and personally kills Hokushin in vengeance. Despite finally saving and awakening his wife, Akito and Lapis disappear afterwards, with Ruri promising that she will find him. Relationships ;Yurika Misumaru Akito's childhood friend with a crush on him. She often mistakes Akito's acts are for her. Initially, he did not hold the same feelings back but as the war progressed, he realized that they belong together. ;Megumi Reinard Megumi became Akito's girlfriend after both of them are moved by death; Akito by Gai Daigoji's murder and Megumi by an unknown communications officer who died when the Jovians invaded his base, they later broke up. ;Gai Daigoji Both enjoy Gekigangar 3 Trivia *Spike Spencer also voices Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, a character with a similar personality. Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Characters Category:Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness Characters Category:Pilots Category:Nergal Category:United Earth Spacy Category:Boson Jumpers